Perfectly Perfect
by RoleModel2
Summary: It's Really Good...i think. HM SHipperness! Duhh


Perfectly Perfect  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of these wonderful people.  
  
@~@ Harm and Mac Forever In Love @~@  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Much love.  
  
And off we go.  
  
Local Park  
  
On a Hill  
  
0445 Local  
  
Harm is sitting down in the grass on a hill thinking until someone runs into him.  
  
"Oh, sorry." The women says running into Harm.  
  
"It's okay." Harm says recognizing who it is.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Hey, Mac." Harm says laughing.  
  
"Hey, whatca doing?" Mac says looking down at him.  
  
"Just thinking, and waiting for the sun to come up." Harm answers with a brief smile.  
  
"Never thought of you like that." Mac says smirking still standing next to him.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Someone who watches the sun come up." Mac replies looking at the sky.  
  
"Oh, yeah well don't tell anyone it will hurt my rep." Harm says with a wink.  
  
"Alright flyboy, whatever you want." Mac replies laughing.  
  
"Yea...so what are you doing up this early on a Saturday?" Harm asks looking up at her.  
  
"Jogging" Mac states sighing.  
  
"I see that, you jogged right into me." Harm says laughing slightly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nothing better to do?"  
  
"Basically...yea" Mac says taking a seat next to him.  
  
After a minute of silence Harm speaks up.  
  
"What ever happened to us Mac?" Harm asks looking straight ahead.  
  
"I don't know...after Paraguay things got so confusing, so...different." Mac answers sadly.  
  
"Yea, right after you told me it wouldn't even work between us...that's what killed me deep inside." Harm says quietly.  
  
"I know." Mac says just as quiet.  
  
A few more minutes of silence pass.  
  
"Did you mean it?" Harm asks looking over to her.  
  
"No." Mac whispers looking sadly at the ground.  
  
"Why'd you say it?" Harm asks quietly.  
  
"Seemed right when I said it, I guess for a moment, I believed it." Mac says staring straight ahead.  
  
"Did you want to believe it?" Harm asks looking over at her again.  
  
"In some ways...yes but in others...no" Mac says looking into his eyes briefly then returning her gaze to the grass.  
  
"Why yes?" Harm questions as he watches her gaze shirt back to the sky.  
  
"Because I thought that if I said it, maybe I would believe it and get past this thing between us." Mac says quietly.  
  
"Do you want to get past this feeling between us?" Harm asks sadly looking over at her spot in the sky.  
  
"No, but maybe its for the best." Mac states wiping a tear that strayed from her eye.  
  
"Hey." Harm says gently and puts the back side of his hand on her cheek briefly then returning it to himself.  
  
"Harm, we've always talked about "us" but never gone through with it, and each single time we do this..." Mac says motioning between them two. "One of us gets hurt." Mac continues sadly.  
  
"Then maybe we should do it right this time." Harm replies looking at her sadly.  
  
"Yea, maybe we should...why is this so hard for us Harm?" Mac asks sighing.  
  
"You still with Clay?"  
  
"For now."  
  
"You love him?" Harm asks looking away.  
  
"He thinks so...I know he thinks he loves me..." Mac states sighing.  
  
"Not what I asked...do you love him?" Harm repeats looking at her this time.  
  
"No."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Mac says annoyed.  
  
"Okay." Harm states shrugging.  
  
"Okay." Mac repeats shivering.  
  
"Hey, your cold." Harm says taking off his jacket and putting it around Mac.  
  
"Thanks." Mac says smiling. "Your always here for me."  
  
"That's what best friends are for." Harm replies smiling. "Yeah...best friends forever right? No matter what." Mac says sadly.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Harm asks concerned.  
  
"Nothing its just, im thinking we will be ONLY best friends forever, never anything else." Mac whispers.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with being ONLY best friends?" Harm asks trying to cheer her up.  
  
"I'm serious Harm." Mac says quietly.  
  
"Hey, we can make this work, it just takes time." Harm says wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Mac leans her head on his shoulder and sighs.  
  
"This feels to perfect." Mac says closing her eyes.  
  
"I know I feel it too." Harm replies leaning his cheek on the top of her head.  
  
"Harm I want "us" to work, I want us to be together." Mac says looking up at him.  
  
"I know Sarah, I want it too work too." Harm says pulling her into his lap.  
  
Mac snuggles into his arms then realizes what they were doing.  
  
"See how natural that was, it was like...normal, perfectly perfect." Mac says smiling.  
  
"Yeah, just like you. Perfectly perfect." Harm says smiling then dropping a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Mac smiles then wipes away a tear.  
  
"Hey what was that for." Harm asks gently with a slight smile.  
  
"I have no idea, hearing you say that, meant a lot to me." Mac says smiling.  
  
Harm leans down and lays a gently kiss on her lips then keeps his eyes closed after the kiss and rests his head on top of hers and watches the sun come up to start a new day.  
  
~~ This is perfect...just perfectly ~~  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~# 


End file.
